


Star of the Woods

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Anal Sex, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: an excerpt of the unfamous romance novel





	Star of the Woods

Alcor moaned as his hole was plowed into, the Woodsman thrusting his tree peen – his treen – deep into the dream demon. The Woodsman grunted, shoving his love tube as deep as he could into Alcor, who accepted it with repeated declarations of love. “Oh, Satan’s dick, plow me! Plow me so _hard_ , Woodsman! I want it all, I want you to fuck me!”

The Woodsman didn’t say anything, but Alcor could feel his treen growing inside him, and moaned his love as a leaf sprouted, wrapping itself around his g-spot and caressing it like a mother holding a newborn child. “Love you so much, my dreamweaver.”

Alcor shrieked as something large started to grow at the end of Woodman’s treen. It pressed against his worn and puffy hole, thick and fuzzy and tickling. The dream demon could only guess at what it was, and gasped. “Knot me! Lucifer’s testicles, knot me!”

The Woodsman obliged, shoving hard until his moss-covered knot was pushed inside Alcor. He started thrusting again, a second leaf growing to caress his smooth walls, spreading the pale sap that the Woodsman’s shaft was leaking all over. Alcor groaned when the Woodsman thrusted down to the trunk, his berryballs knocking against Alcor’s sack, and the dream demon fell into the first of many orgasms, his sparkling jizz painting the forest floor a glittery rainbow.

The Woodsman kept thrusting, not yet spent, until he let out a roar, shooting his golden love-sap into his lover, who’s insides greedily drank it up like a starving man in the desert.


End file.
